Clank
''Clank ''birthname being ''XJ0461 ''is a small sentrybot programmed with artificial intellegence. According to Insomniac Personell he stands 2' tall, and weighs 17lbs. Clank soon provides the Helipack, Thrusterpack, Levitator, and Hydropack after he is retreived from the Thief (Angela Cross). He presumably was born at the Roboplant at planet Quartu. He can pick up microbots and their cousins gadgebots, with his antennae sending out microwaves and gadowaves. He can also give the Micro and Gadgebots commands, telling them numerous things fromt the same commands he picks them up. Early Life XJO461 was created (presumably), at the roboplant on planet Quartu. Clank was initially supposed to be part of the sentrybots but was rejected becuase of creation error. Clank's mother was XJ0460 (supposedley). His father was soon revealed to be Orvus. Ratchet and Clank®: Going Commando After Chairman Drek's defeat on Planet Veldin, Clank slowly slipped into everyday life with Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando, the only remotely interesting things he did were flush out his radiator core, and attending the grand opening of Groovy Lube. During an interview with Behind the Hero, Clank was whisked away to the Bogon Galaxy by Abercrombie Fizzwidget. Since Clank did not want to take part in another adventure, he decided to reside in a luxurious apartment. Not long after moving in, Clank was kidnapped by The Thief, but Ratchet eventually rescued him, Clank had no choice but to join Ratchet. Ratchet and Clank soon retrieved the Protopet for Fizzwidget, but not after learning from the thief (now revealed as Angela Cross) that the Protopet posed an immense threat to the galaxy. After much exploring and turning into Giant Clank he and Ratchet were kidnapped and put in the Thugs-4-Less Prison, but with help from Clank's admirer a Female Infobot, Clank escaped and freed Ratchet. After much more exploring, rescuing Angela, turning into Giant Clank and facing the Protopets themselves, Ratchet and Clank infiltrated Megacorp HQ, returned the Original Protopet to a non-feral state, and humiliated Captain Qwark once again. The galaxy was saved and Clank had some time to relax. Weaponry Clank usually depends on his fists of "Klank-fu," and does not use weapons. Ratchet's Backstrap Ratchet's Backstrap holds on to the magnetic forces through Clank's back. This serves as his main transportation. Robotic Appearance Clank has a round head (due to his robotic form), with a square torso with ventalage. His arms are simply maid out of rubbermade lubed arms, the same with his feet. He also can preform a shapeshift to a Thrusterpack (Jet Pack) Helipack (Helicopter Form) Levitator (An Upgrade for the Thrusterpack) and the Hydropack (A Water Jet). Biography Personality Clank does not seem to take things to literal in this game due to his social expirience. He tends to take jokes, and barely know when people (mainly Ratchet) are serious or not. Trivia *Clank's favorite color is green *Clank's favorite number is 83000000004.7 *Clank is about 17lbs Guest Appearances *Clank is seen in all of the guest appearances as Ratchet, often hanging, following, or hooked on his back etc., etc.